Collided
by Misachii
Summary: an AU pokemon fic! :D Dawn and Zoey just transferred, and things r spicing up! boys, gossip, and school!
1. Prologue

A/N: I noe i havent finished mi other 1, and I'm getting started on another 1(which is a bad thing 2 do)but i just HAVE 2 get this idea on so sry :P And I'm still continuing the other 1.  
Disclaimer: Nope, i don't own Pokemon. Or else, it wouldnt b rated G and the genre wouldnt b adventure and actioin ;)

0o0o0o0o

The bell rang twice and a bluette raced for the almost-closing gates.  
"Oh no! I can't be late! Not for the first day of school!" She lunged for the gates. CRASH. The gates slammed close, causing her to headbutt into it.

"Okay, no need to worry. I'll figure something out." Assuring herself, she looked all over the schoolyard, trying to find a way in. Unfortunately, there's only a stone wall in the back of the school that she might be able to climb.

Deciding that it was worth trying, she raised her left foot and stepped on a stone, her right hand reaching for another stone to keep her still. Fortunately she could keep that up until she reached the top. But as she was placing her final step on the margin of the sturdy stone wall, she slipped and fell forwards, into the schoolyard...and into the arms of a certain green-haired boy.

* * *

In the halls of St. Seito, the principle was leading her new student to class. marched past the millions of lined up lockers in the school hallway, occasionally shouting a, "you're late! Get to class right now!". Behind her, an an orange-haired girl just followed silently without a word. In her mind, though, was entirely different.

She had so many things in mind, but at that time, Dawn was filling up her brain. Where had her blue-haired friend go? Didn't she know better than to be late the day she transfers?

Mrs. Fruchy finally arrived in front of the homeroom doors. She opened them and walked in with the transfer. All eyes were glued to them. After all, how ofter did someone actually transfer to St. Seito? The infamous St. Seito?

A blonde-haired woman, somewhere in her 30s, probably the teacher, discussed something with quietly. She looked at the orange-haired girl kindle and said,  
"I'm . Nice to meet you Zoey."  
Then, she turned to face the class and asked, "  
"Has anyone seen a blue-haired girl named Dawn?"

* * *

"Hey May! What do you think of the transfer?" A purple haired girl asked.  
"I'm not sure about Zoey-girl, Moe. Well, I AM pretty sure that she wouldn't steal Drew." A brunette answered.  
"Speaking of Drew, he's not here right now. What do you think happened? Oooh, do you think he's-"  
"Moe and May! Shush. I don't think you want to share with the class what you're discussing, do you?" said, agitated.

"Now, has anyone seen a blue-haired girl named Dawn?"

At the back of the class, Moe raised her hand. May looked at her friend in amazement. What does she know about a transfer student?

Then suddenly, it hit her. Moe wasn't going to comment on Dawn-girl. She was going to... Oh no she wasn't. But it was too late.

"Yes Moe?" said, obviously pleased to see a hand go up.  
"Well, we, me and May-"  
"May and I. Proper grammar please Moe."  
"Ok ok, whatever. May and I want to share with the class what we have been discussing about. Don't we May?" Moe smirked at her friend, who was having a hard time trying to frown at her and hiding her blush.

Before their blonde teacher could stop her, Moe said, "Well, we were just discussing why May's sweet Drew isn't at class yet." She smirked again, but this time with pride. As if she accomplised something big.

She turned to her friend, May, who was blushing beat red.

"Excuse me, but who's Drew and May?" The transfer spoke for the first time. Everyone had almost forgotten about her, if it was not that she was talking.

"Well, let's move on to our next 'subject', class. As you can see, we have a transfer student." said, quickly adjusting her eyes to her new student, telling her to introduce herself.

"Hi folks," she said. Obviously she wasn't from LaRousse city. "My name is Zoey-"The homeroom door slid open. In came a green-haired boy, holding hands with, and followed by a bluette.

0o0o0o0o

A/N: Okay, I noe dat this is short and has lots of dialogue(i think). Well get used 2 it.(not bein harsh or mean or anything .) It's just ME. ;)  
And can any1 tell me whether it's Bluette or Blunette? :P R&R darlings~


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: thx Dewdrops and HikariDawn 4 reviewing! ily guys~ 3 muuah kudos 4 u :D 4 a prize u guys get 2 help me choose whether i shud add Harley and Solidad in it.(i was bout 2 ask u anyways. sneaky sneaky :]) jkjk tell me wat ships u want in it. and SRY Paul's not in it. and imma anti-conteshipper so pls no contest. . arigatou~~ 3  
0o0o0o0o

All week long, students have been gossiping about it. The brunette took one look at the school newspaper and ripped it apart, a sour expression forming on her face. On the newspaper, it said:

-HOT- DREW AND DAWN -HOT-

This Monday, 'popularity prince' Drew arrived at class holding hands with the stransfer student Dawn. Rumor is that they fell love at first sight! Perfaps out May finally got a rival for the love of Drew.

~*~*~*~*

Below the article, it showed a picture of Dawn and Drew. Then, on another page, there was a picture of Dawn and a picture of May beside it. Between the to pictures, it wrote "vs." and a question mark.

May looked at her friend with a look that said, "what did I do to deserve this?" Moe just shrugged and suggested they go shopping after school to take her mind off things. As the two friends walked across the cavernous, May could feel all eyes staring at her, sort of mocking her. As if inspecting and taking inventory of her every movement. She sighed.

This was going to be a long term, she thought.

* * *

On the other side of the hallway, Dawn was chattering endlessly to her friend, thhe other transfer student, Zoey. The tomboy kept teasing her about Drew, making the blunette try to cover her emabarrasment. So, of course, when the boy came over, nobody noticed... until he spoke that is.

"Dawn", Drew said.  
The girl immediately turned around, blushing, finding a pair of emerald green eyes staring right into her own blue eyes.

"Y-Yes?" Dawn stuttered in response. It was hard to believe that The Drew was actually talking to her. Sure, they had walked to class together, hand in hand, but that's another story completely.

She watched the green-haired boy place the newspaper down, in front of her. Oh, she thought. Dawn should've known; of course Drew didn't want to talk to her about... other things. Of course not, but she still couldn't help hoping. A glint of sadness formed in her eye. She didn't want anyone to see, but Zoey saw.

* * *

A tall orange-haired girl stared at the newspaper with a proud smile on her face. She said that it was her best work ever since hse became the school journalist. It wasn't all her works that got the whole entire school gossiping!

Beside her, a raven-haired boy commented,  
"Misty, don't you think that it's a bit harsh to May?"

"Oh, Ash. You're such a _child_. I'm sure she'll understand. If not, then I'll apologize. There's nothing to worry about!"

Ash sighed, almost convinced. He groaned too; Misty called him a child again. Everyone calls him a child. Sure, he's never dated and never taken a liking to any girl, but hey. He's not clueless about it.

Before he could protest to Misty, she eclaimed,

"Ohmigosh! I cannot believe that I forgot to do an article about the transfers!"

0o0o0o0o

A/N: yes, very sucky I noe. :P so just... live w/ it. :D *start's singing 'live your life' by T.I. feat. Rihanna* Okay, enuff w/ da blabber. Tell me what u think! thx~~ 3


	3. AN: pls read!

Hey every1!!!! Mi dear friends :D [i doubt i have any] but anywayyys... I'm goin 2 Europe 4 10 days so dat means I won't b uploadin anythin 4 a while! But i promise i will once i get back. 3 [feb.12-feb.23]

thx~~

[yes i noe we're not supposed 2 post entries of A/Ns so Imma dlt it after i come back]


End file.
